


Breaking in the Saddle

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extension of the first Iron Bull romance scene with my Lavellan. Essentially an excuse to write first time, feeling each other out, porn between a giant horned man and a dalish warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking in the Saddle

Rawls stared down at the reports in his hands as if the longer he looked the more sense they would make, or the more he would be interested in them. He should have been--there were likely lives at stake and lives lost between the pages--but damnit if he couldn't anymore. Not at the moment, anyway. He wasn't sure where his mind was but it most certainly was not on hand-written summaries of how his decisions were constantly affecting lives.

'Gods,' he thought to himself, 'this is not what I saw myself doing.' Reading reports and risking lives, shit. He missed the grass and open fields; even the mud and moldy smell of the marshes. He missed freedom more than anything, release, being able to cater to his own will without having to consider how it would effect... the world. While he was starting to balance who he used to be with who he was becoming, it didn't make the pining easier. He was homesick for an idea, not a place, and he assumed himself alone in that sorrow.

He sighed and rounded the corner of the ramp to his proper quarters. Ridiculously furnished and far too formal. He found himself wishing they'd just let him sleep above the stables, near the horses and the sound of animals and a fire. 

He lifted his eyes from his report, scanning the red and gold room listlessly as if hoping a tree would spring out of the carpets. As his eyes moved towards his bed something did indeed spring out, but it was hardly a tree. Rawls blinked and stopped in his tracks letting his mind register what was before him. The Iron Bull sat calmly on his bed, grinning, as if he belonged there.

Rawls slowly lowered his hands and opened his mouth. He stuttered for words but Iron Bull beat him to the punch. His ears swiveled forward slightly. 

"So listen," Iron Bull started. "I've caught the hints. I get what you're saying." He tilted his head slightly to one side, watching carefully for reaction. "You want to ride the Bull." 

The Qunari put a hand on his knee, smirking as the dalish elf merely raised his eyebrows at the blunt statement. When he'd heard Andraste's Chosen was a dalish he'd thought he knew what to expect. He had thus far been proven wrong, and it wasn't a bad thing. He liked little surprises and Rawls Levellan seemed full of them. 

He'd met dalish before--hell he even recruited them--but they were still something of an enigma. Some of them were little more than Tal-Vashoth; barefoot wild creatures with savage tempers and a need for solitude. Others were only a stone's throw away from city elves; calm and collected, poised and totally uninterested in the affairs of the rest of Thedas. He saw the merit and fault in both sides of the coin, but he found it was easier to get along with the more wild variety. Rawls certainly seemed to have been that. He played nicely but Bull knew part of that was born from necessity. He'd heard the advisers talk about 'how far Rawls had come' as if strutting around dressed like the leader of an army was any real 'step up' from being barefoot and clad only in a loin cloth.

The first few times the dalish had made a quiet comment in Bull's direction, a saunter in his voice and mischief in his eyes, Bull didn't dwell on it. Some people were only out for a challenge. Bull initially assumed Rawls had been goading the Bull--openly, frequently flirting with him--to rebel in the only way he felt he still could while under the title of Herald. Bull was more than willing to let the kid use him as a springboard for freedom, seemed to help, there was always a skip in Rawls' step right before he opened that mouth and muttered something bordering on lewd.

But then the shit at Haven had happened and the stakes became real. Iron Bull found Rawls no longer needed to act out, he bore the title of Inquisitor much better than the title of Herald. All that religious shit, Bull imagined, hard to become comfortable as the prophet of another race's religion. That's when Bull really started to let his mind dwell on what the dalish might be asking, without asking. Rawls still seemed to value Bull's opinion over others, requested the Qunari's presence at every possible turn, and seemed eager to engage with the Chargers. Quickest way to Bull's heart, really.

Then there had been the Dreadnaught... Bull hadn't realized until that moment how much maybe /he/ was looking for Rawls' approval as well. It was unnerving, but Bull placed it squarely in the realm of friendship. Same as he felt with Krem. It was a lot like that, he told himself, but with Rawls there was an opportunity for a more physical relationship. A new way to help each other.

Bull's mind had been completely made up when the Inquisitor had spoken with him on the ramparts just days before, after the assassination attempt (if it could be called that). Bull was having a crisis he didn't want to acknowledge to his men, he didn't want to acknowledge to himself... and Rawls could help. He couldn't bring himself to admit he was in the Inquisitor's bedroom for selfish reasons as much as unselfish ones. He needed this too, but the dalish shouldn't know that. It would ruin the mood.

"Can't say I blame you." Bull continued, moving to his feet. He caught the small movement indicating a shift in the Inquisitor's weight as he strode forward. "But I'm not sure you know what you're asking. Not sure if you're ready for it."

Rawls' breath caught in his throat as the Bull was very suddenly in front of him. He wasn't sure how the Qunari had closed the gap between them so quickly without running, but he'd done it. Rawls inhaled through his nose and smelled spice and residue of the Vitaar. His chest clenched in sudden excitement. He hadn't really thought the Bull would take him up on his flirtations in Haven, which was part of the reason he'd done it. By the time he had a chance to regret that he /hadn't/ seen that to fulfillment, he'd grown too found of the Bull to want what he assumed the Qunari could offer.

Having him within arms' reach though--and challenging him--Rawls figured he could deal with whatever was on the table. He wanted whatever the Bull was going to offer. 

He smirked and tossed the reports haphazardly over his shoulder. He quirked a brow as the Bull tilted his head.

"Oh, I'm ready for it." Rawls said with a snarl, showing off his pointed canines.

"See you say that, but you really don't know what that means." Bull purred, narrowing his gaze. 

"Then maybe you could... show me?" Rawls answered, stepping forward just an inch. He had no idea how Qunari did this--even casually--but he'd assumed some kind of posturing would be involved. He liked it, the idea of snarling up at a man capable of tearing him in half, of holding his own against /that/.

Bull surged forward like a rockslide. He captured both of the dalish's hands in one movement, backing the Inquisitor towards the window as he did. He pulled lithe arms over Rawls' head, three good fingers forming a cage over Rawls' hands. He firmly gripped a hip with his free hand. He stepped forward once more and threateningly pinned his boss to the wooden panes. He stared down at the elf and did not try to cover his hungry expression in the least as Rawls gasped. Sure he'd go easy on the dalish--for now at least--but he could only go /so easy/. Rawls needed to have some grasp of that before Bull would continue.

"Last chance." Bull growled, a warning and a promise. He met Rawls' gaze.

"Will you... please stay?" Rawls muttered lamely. He'd been struck speechless by the sudden advance; speechless but thrilled. His ears pinned back gently, a show of calm passion.

He tested his hands against the hold Iron Bull had on them. Rawls slowly felt himself return the Bull's hungry expression, lips curled into mischief. He arched away from the window as the Bull leaned forward. He expected a kiss--did Qunari kiss?--and lifted his head, parting his lips slightly. He heard an airy chuckle as the Bull suddenly wrapped an arm around his waist and hoisted him completely off the ground. 

Rawls found himself pulled flush to Bull's nearly bare chest, manhandled effortlessly. The idea made his cheeks burn. Rawls leaned forward to nip at Bull's chin as his hands were released. He reached out and grabbed onto the strap of Bull's leather shoulder piece. He nuzzled his lips through dark stubble as Bull moved both hands to Rawls' upper thighs, keeping the dalish pressed to him and off the ground.

Bull retreated to the bed slowly, enjoying the weight of Rawls in his palms. There was more weight than he expected--which was hardly anything at all--until he recalled that the weapon Rawls used was about as big as Bull's own beat stick of choice. The dalish was tiny, but muscled. He stroked his thumbs against the cloth over the Inquisitor's rump, earning sharper nips to his chin and jawline as he did.

Bull moved back and sat on the bed carefully, sliding his fingers down the dalish's thighs to spread them putting knees on either side of his own legs. He returned his right hand to Rawls' seat, squeezing giving flesh. He moved his other up the elf's back running the pads of his fingers over lines of muscle he could feel through the fabric. He growled appreciatively as the Inquisitor placed a hand on the side of Bull's throat, then leaned up to kiss him.

Either the Qunari did in fact kiss, or Bull had simply learned from the best. Rawls arched his back to keep balance as the mercenary deepened the kiss he'd started, forcing Rawls' head back just slightly. Bull's mouth was hungry, echoing the kneading at the dalish's arse. The elf shifted and rolled under Bull's hands until he was kneeling on the Qunari's thighs, giving him a better advantage.

Rawls broke the kiss reluctantly to gasp for breath against Bull's cheek, lips again moving down into rough stubble. Large hands soon encompassed his waist, thumbs fitting into the curve and ridge of his hipbones. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into Bull's throat as fingers moved up and under his jacket and thin undershirt. Fingers ghosted over his abdomen like a boat on water, following the map of muscle rather than trying to change it. 

Bull closed his eye and gave in to the elf's persistent nudging, tilting his head back to offer more of his throat. It would have usually been a risky move but Bull was confident; confident in his own judgement of the dalish and confident he could throw the little rat across the room before he did any serious damage. He was also keen on giving Rawls a show of trust, keying in the elf's mind that Bull was worthy of trust even if Rawls didn't know it was going on. The elf was focused on passion for the time being, he wasn't considering how being permitted to chew on Bull's throat was effecting his subconscious. Bull was; he was always planning. If he was right--and he usually was--this was not the first time he'd bed the Inquisitor, and laying the groundwork was essential for their continued relationship.

Bull's mind was pulled towards a slightly more pressing matter as a hand met his low chest and began moving downwards. The Qunari pulled his hands free of Rawls' jacket and began unfastening the bronzed buttons down it's center. One at a time with exceptional tenderness as the elf shifted in his lap, moving to straddle his thighs once more. A line of alternating kisses and nips moved down as Rawls settled. Calloused and eager fingers dove down past Bull's navel, skirting the edge of his leather belt.

Rawls' eyes drooped to be half-lidded and intense as he pressed his forehead to Bull's collarbone. He moved both hands around to unlatch Bull's belt, a task far more complicated than it had originally seemed. The latch mechanism was hidden under a flap of leather that took the elf far longer than he would have liked to find. It didn't help, he supposed, that his mind kept getting stuck on the feeling of large hands prying his jacket apart. 

Rawls rocked his hips forward experimentally. He was met with a heat like his own and a grunt of approval. He quickly pulled the Bull's belt off and dropped it to the floor before pulling his arms away. He shrugged out of his jacket like it was on fire, nearly purring at the sensation of Bull's hands following the cloth up and over his shoulders. He reached down and pulled the bottom of his undershirt up and over his head, leaving him barechested under the Bull's gaze.

Bull hummed out loud, a rumbling thunder-like sound, as he took in the sight. He'd seen Rawls without a shirt on before, but never in a place where he was permitted to drink it in. The elf gave a moment of stillness as Bull reached up and traced a finger over a large scar. It ran almost the length of Rawls' ribcage on the left side. It was quite an indent in tanned flesh. There were more markings--vallaslin--along Rawls' ribcage. Strange marks in the hollow of each rib and over the jutted curve of his hip.

Bull's exploration was temporarily side tracked as Rawls grabbed his face, cupping a cheek in each hand. The elf rose onto his knees, resting them on the Qunari's thighs again, in order to press his lips flush to Bull's. Bull pressed a hand firmly to the back of Rawls' head, holding the Inquisitor in place as he parted his lips. He felt hot air huff out over his cheek from the elf's nose. 

Rawls parted his lips and gasped into the kiss as Bull's fingers found the latch of his pants. The Qunari's hands were far less delicate here than they had been over his jacket. Knuckles bumped and brushed against thighs and crotch and the elf canted his hips forward into the touches. Rawls turned his nails into the Bull's skin as a tongue flashed into his mouth, darting over pointed teeth.

Rawls pulled back and felt Bull's hand remain on the back of his head, cradling and providing support as the Bull urged him to lean backwards, arching almost like a drawn bow. A large hand instantly found it's way inside Rawls' breeches and small clothes. Fingers ran down the length of his erection, stopping with pads just brushing his testes. Bull used the back of his hand to pull Rawls' clothes down and away.

Bull chuckled as the elf gasped. He curled his fingers into light brown hair and tugged just slightly. Rawls' hands moved to clamp over the offending arm, short nails doing their damndest to draw blood. Bull lunged forward and wrapped his lips around Rawls' exposed throat, lapping against moist skin. He felt the elf swallow and moan. He bared his teeth and let them brush over flesh.

Bull carefully pried Rawls' pants down with one hand. He turned his head and captured a patch of flesh between neck and shoulder, angling his head so as not to whack Rawls in the face with a horn. He felt deceptively strong arms wrap over his neck, giving the elf added balance as he shimmied and kicked out of his pants. Bull nipped at the tender bruise of flesh he'd created before slowly pulling back, left hand strong on Rawls' hip to push the Inquisitor down into his lap.

Rawls felt a rush as Bull's eye ran over him, completely bare. He'd always preferred little-to-no clothing, the wild dalish stereotype, and it had been a while since he'd been able to share it with someone. The elf felt two strong grips at his left hip, echoed by the brushing of half-fingers across his skin. A thumb pressed hard against his hipbone and he rolled his hips into it. He slid his ears forward just slightly as the Bull hummed to himself.

Rawls brought up his hands and began unlatching the strap of Bull's shoulder armor. He was given free reign as Bull released the back of his head. As Rawls' worked to shrug off the leather piece the Qunari began tracing fingers down his chest. The Iron Bull did not seem to have complicated armor, but Rawls was finding it hard to concentrate while rough finger pads split his chest, stroked his abdomen and swirled near to his navel. The elf let out a huff of breath and gave up trying to be precise.

Bull pulled his hand away from Lavellan's lower stomach. He swiped his right arm across his chest and unbuckled the rest of his armor with one hand. He slid the leather piece off, rolling his left shoulder. As barechested as his companion he met Rawls' gaze. 

"That better, boss?" Bull growled. 

"You're still wearing your pants and shoes."

"I can fix that."

Bull smiled. He shifted and stood, sliding Rawls off his lap in one movement. He turned to keep his eye locked on the elf as he kicked off his shoes. He felt a surge of energy race up his spine at the look he received. There were very few kinds of things he didn't enjoy sexually, but the idea of a partner willing to match his energy instead of just take it was thrilling. It had been a while since someone had dared him with a glance like that.

Rawls leaned back on the bed a little, resting on his elbows, completely comfortable in his nudity. He knew that if his eyes did not convey his desire for the Qunari that his body would. He reclined completely erect and his fingers itched with the need to touch himself. He refrained in favor of watching the Bull remove his pants and small clothes in one pull. The only thing that seemed to catch the giant off-guard was a slightly off-balance stance. A large and jagged scar ran the width of his left ankle, down into the foot and up into the calf as well. The injury had been devastating, and Rawls had seen Bull suffer for it on the field though it was clearly long healed.

Rawls took in a quick intake of breath as the Bull stood bare before him. His eyes had quickly traveled downward and what they landed on was an echo of Bull's earlier warning. A warning that Rawls 'didn't know what that meant, not really.' The elf should have known. Bull was Qunari; Bull was large; and thus every part of him was bound to be... Qunari and large. The member which strained from Bull's groin was different, Rawls had the distinct thought that it looked far more like an arrow than a mushroom. Raised bumps, ridges lined the underside and carried over to the sides.

"Bull..." Rawls started quietly. Bull moved forward.

"Hmm?" The Qunari crawled onto the bed, positioning himself between the elf's legs.

"Before, when you--you insisted I didn't really understand..." Rawls crawled backwards just slightly, then took the weight off his arms to lay flat on his back.

"Yeah?" The Bull stopped all movement. He knelt above Rawls, only skin contact that of his knee against the elf's inner thigh. He met the Inquisitor's gaze confidently, still as a statue and waiting for another word from his partner.

"It's just," Rawls paused and reached up to touch Bull's chest, causing an inquisitive look to cross the Qunari's features. 

"You've never been with another man?" Bull offered, enjoying the small and pressing fingers against his pectorals.

Rawls laughed and shook his head, ruffling his hair against the bed coverings. "No, that... that I've done. It's not encouraged but, let's just say the dalish are permitted curiosity."

"Then... Because I'm Qunari?" Bull provided once more, voice a little rougher. Rawls' hand had traveled down his chest and showed no signs of stopping.

"You're... Bull you're huge and it's /ridged/." Rawls sighed, hand just shy of touching the body part in question. 

It was Bull's turn to laugh. He did so with a smile. "I wasn't really gonna make you ride, boss, not this time."

Bull leaned in for a kiss, effectively swallowing whatever response Rawls had planned. Keeping most of his weight on his arms--so as not to crush the elf beneath him--Bull lowered himself down. He smiled around Rawls' lips as the Inquisitor tried to gasp. Bull curled his hips forward, rubbing his erection over the Inquisitor's. He pulled his lips away and pressed his forehead to the Elf's. 

Bull began rocking his hips against Rawls', running his erection up the length of the elf's. He kept up a dangerously slow pace, pressing the dalish into the giving--albeit hardly quiet--mattress. He arched his back into the action, keeping his face close to Rawls'. The Bull groaned as hands found the back of his neck, fingers lacing around muscle and pulling him down.

Rawls entertained for a moment thoughts of how impressed he was by Bull's amount of restraint. The Qunari was holding himself up and his body had not yet seemed to register that it was usually a very tiring and physically exhausting task. Not to mention he found an infuriatingly slow pace and maintained it better than the bard kept her tempo. Rawls began to squirm underneath his partner, digging his heels into the bed for purchase as he tried to lift his hips to meet thrusts, to create more friction.

The elf barred his teeth, pulling his lips back and exposing pearly whites like a wild dog. He leaned up and clamped his mouth over Bull's flesh, right behind a strong jaw, underneath Bull's left ear. He applied just enough pressure to get his point across, and was pleasantly surprised to hear a deep moan curl up from Bull's chest. He adjusted and bit down again, this time applying enough pressure to break the skin.

Bull jerked at the sudden sharpness. He turned his head to try and dislodge the elf but Rawls held fast. He let out a chuckle and let some of his weight down off his arms. The Inquisitor released and the Qunari moved to seek eye contact.

"Who said you could bite?" Bull mused aloud.

"Who said I couldn't?"

Bull snorted. He reared up onto his knees and with a firm arm wrapping around Rawls' back, he brought the dalish with him. He wiggled and slid until he was seated on the edge of the bed once more. He gathered the Inquisitor into his lap, taking great care to rub large knuckles against the center of heat as he spread Rawls' thighs to straddle him as they'd done before.

Rawls was happy for the switch in position, it gave him more freedom. Not that he hadn't enjoyed Bull's ministrations but he found himself heady and desperate. Slow going was fine sometimes, he supposed, but it was not one of those times. He wasted no time in situating himself and getting to work. He braced himself with hands on Bull's neck and shoulders. He began to rock himself in the Qunari's lap, rubbing flesh to flesh in an uncoordinated, carnal rut.

Rawls closed his eyes and focused in on what his body was seeing. Of course most of his attention was drawn to the friction rising between him and the Bull, but Bull's hands were on the move. Rawls felt muscles twitch under the soft, caressing touch of large hands running up and down his back. He arched slightly to lean into the hands and he felt his partner instantly adjust to take some of the strain off him. It was impressive how well Bull could read his body after so little exposure to it.

Bull braced Rawls with his left arm, spreading the fingers he had left between angular shoulder blades. He stroked at the junction between neck and shoulder with his thumb. He moved his right hand up, covering the elf's torso almost completely and collaring a thin neck with a light grip. He let his fingers travel under Rawls' chin then upwards, pausing to rub on a bottom lip.

"No biting." Bull instructed before gently slipping his middle finger into Rawls' mouth.

Rawls didn't hesitate to part his lips and permit the intrusion. The pad of Bull's finger was softer than he'd imagined it would be, resting against his tongue to let him do as he wished. Rawls curled the tip and dragged it slowly along Bull's finger, swirling at the pad. He sucked softly and ever-so-testingly let his teeth come into contact with the skin around the knuckle. The dalish smirked around the finger as Bull curled the tip in warning, applying pressure to Rawls' tongue.

The Inquisitor relaxed his mouth and pried his teeth off Bull's flesh. He continued to suck on the offered digit, working in no way to put his tongue and his hips into tandem. He hadn't the concentration for such things. He was no stranger to sex, but when it came to his clan there was a difference between sex and love-making. Rawls had never gotten to the stage where-in one might consider switching from full-filling a physical need to satisfying an emotional one. He knew only how to seek and find physical pleasure, and mostly for himself.

Bull grinned, partly out of enjoying himself and partly out of being proven right once more. His training had never failed him and he knew it likely never would. Sure the elf was full of surprises, but some things were easy to see. Rawls was young; Rawls was dalish, the wild kind; Rawls was relatively inexperienced. He sought physical pleasure with little thought to the journey. Bull was more than happy to oblige for now but knew a longer, more satisfying trip was on the horizon.

Bull slowly pulled his finger from Rawls' mouth, making sure to brush his thumb over dark lips. He placed the palm of his right hand low on Rawls' back, using the left to press the elf closer to his broad chest. With a slight quirk of his brow the elf gave in, pliant in the Qunari's hands if not a little tense with curiosity. Bull felt rather than heard the sigh that escaped the dalish' lips as he slid his fingers lower and swirled one against Rawls' opening.

Rawls found himself in a bit of a tough spot. He wanted to arch back into Bull's curious finger--give him an eager sign to continue--but doing that pulled his erection too far for all but the lightest of touches. The elf growled low in his chest in frustration and heard a deep rumbling laugh echo him. He pulled his hand free from Bull's shoulder and delivered a sharp slap to the Qunari's left pectoral.

The elf gasped and shoved his forehead into Bull's collar bone as he was penetrated by the pad of a finger... a very large finger. His rutting stuttered and his hips shook slightly as Bull pressed in deeper. Rawls growled and wrapped his arms firmly over Bull's shoulder. He canted his hips forward and found Bull curved his hand and the finger canted with him. He nuzzled against Bull's throat and returned his efforts to rubbing himself to completion against his partner.

Bull tilted his head down and buried his nose into mahogany colored hair. He breathed in and smelled wild flowers and long grass long washed out by the smell of soaps and new leather. Though he'd only known Rawls in one capacity--though admittedly he did act far more like a savage dalish in the beginning--Bull had never known the truth of who Rawls was, but scent was a powerful sense. Bull could imagine powerful legs crouched in high grass, arms with weapons ready to take down prey.

Bull shifted and seated his finger deeper within Rawls. He heard a groan of appreciation and curled his finger in response. A sharp intake of breath near his throat made his skin prickle, tiny hairs rising on high alert. He was impressed with Rawls' determination not to give up his efforts of release, his thrusting stuttered and lost rhythm but always continued. Bull used the palm of his right hand to slide Rawls a little closer, curling his finger once more.

Rawls doubled his efforts and kept his nose buried in Bull's throat. He could smell the spice of the vitaar stronger here though he was fairly certain he'd never seen Bull paint this part of himself. He supposed sweat would carry the scent and oils in the paint across the body. It was rather unfair that the paint was toxic, the scent was enthralling and Rawls would have loved to test it on himself. Seeing Bull rush head-long into battle protected only by thick leather and paint was a sight not to be forgotten. 

The dalish purred as Bull pressed even deeper still into him and bottomed out. He curled the digit again and Rawls lost all the breath in his lungs. He let his arms fall loose from Bull's neck. He pried his eyes open to study their erections against one another, both straining and dripping in anticipation. He reached in between them and gathered both members in his right hand, cupping them mostly near the heads. He felt Bull's chest rumble even though the sound itself escaped him. He perked his ears up and began dragging his fingers along Bull's head, thrusting into his own palm in the process.

Bull let his eye close, almost resting his chin on Rawls' head. Small and curious fingers along his throbbing member were a nice change of pace. He was used to eager, experienced bar maids--or at least that's what he'd been getting most recently--and someone a touch more curious than gratuitous was delightful. Bull felt a thrill run down his spine and coil in his groin upon recalling how tightly those same hands gripped a giant maul. Rawls was capable of more damage than most people realized.

Bull braced his hand against Rawls' rump and began thrusting his finger in and out, slowly to test out the ring of muscle he'd forcibly spread. He felt the dalish shudder in his lap. He hesitated before bouncing his own hips upwards slightly, encouraging the small ministrations to his member. He felt a hoarse laugh ghost across his chest and a slight tilt of his head let him watch Rawls pin his ears back in encompassing pleasure.

Rawls' hand began to shake, arms tensing and relaxing as he felt completion on the horizon. The pads of his feet burned. He curled his toes. He tensed around Bull's finger but rather than be disuaded the Qunari increased his pace, curling his finger upon each re-entry. Rawls' mouth opened into a dry, needy pant, chest heaving with the strain of each breath. He closed his eyes and once more found his head tucked under Bull's chin.

The elf felt a strange sense overcome him as his end grew nearer. This was somehow different than sex he'd had before, and he wasn't thinking about the lack of actual penetration. There was the carnal need, the heady desperation and the burn of pleasure but something else had crept in and he was only now realizing it. There was a sort of trust between them that he was confused by. He'd grown up with sexual partners he'd had in the clan and they did not share trust anything like this bond. They'd hunted together and grown together and shared more than just beds, but they were still strangers. This was different. This was frightening but intriguing.

The tightness around Bull's finger increased and Rawls' breath hitched. The Qunari thrust his finger in as deep as he could and curled it slowly. He felt the hand on his erection go lax. Rawls' hips rocked but did not complete a full swing. Bull breathed in deeply through his nose as a small whimper signalled the dalish had met his end. Bull slid his left hand over the head of the elf's erection. He swiped his thumb once over the opening and brought the Inquisitor over the edge.

Bull moved his hand to his own member, and with a few well-placed strokes he joined his partner in bliss. Sticky, messy bliss. He'd caught most in his palm but thin tendrils stuck to their lower abdomens, webbed like wet silk. He slowly, carefully removed his finger and felt the elf take a deep breath at it's absence. He dropped his left hand to the bed covering and slid the right up to Rawls' back. He rubbed his thumb over skin soothingly.

Rawls took another moment to compose himself, to catch his breath and will the white spots from his vision. He lifted his hands and braced himself against Bull's chest. Strong arms were willing to help him move, steady himself or stand, whichever he wanted. He felt a strange twinge at the idea. He shifted off the qunari and let himself fall onto his back on the bed.

Bull chuckled.

"Better, boss?"

Rawls lifted himself up onto his elbows and met Bull's eye. He hesitated--after giving a slow nod--and opened his mouth to breach the strange feeling he had, even though something warned him it might be best left unsaid.

"I have to admit... that was rather unlike anything I've experienced before. And it's not because you're Qunari."

Bull grinned. He seemed either prepared for this or unsurprised by it. He nodded.

"Ben-hassrath."

"That's your answer for everything."

"It's a good answer, and it's the truth."

Rawls hummed. He felt a strange sensation in his gut he could not attribute to aftershocks of his orgasm. He draped a hand over his stomach and lifted his ears.

"This... can happen again, right?"

"Sure, boss. Whatever you want." Bull answered rather non-commitally. "I had fun. It'd be a shame not to explore other options."

"Then, can I make a request?"

"I can't promise I'll take it to heart, or follow instruction." Bull answered truthfully, meeting Rawls' gaze.

"Can we leave out 'boss' from now on?"

Bull's smile grew. It was a little disconcerting at first, but contagious in the long run. Rawls found himself smirking as if he was suddenly on the inside of a very dirty joke.

"Absolutely. You don't wanna be boss in the bedroom, I can handle that." Bull loved being right.


End file.
